Interactions between individuals sometimes take place between a glass panel provided for security or other purposes. Banks, airports, ticket counters, and visa/passport offices are example venues in which a customer/user might interact with an employee, teller, support expert, or the like (“service provider” or “representative” herein) across a transparent panel to effect a transaction. The representative often times uses a computer system to support the representative's activities in assisting the customer, but this can be distracting for the representative and the customer. As an example, the representative's attention is often times directed away from the customer and toward a display of the computer system that is hidden from the customer. Furthermore, current systems fail to adequately provide enhanced, secure facilities for enabling customer-representative interaction across the physical interface separating them.